The Science Club
by cloudstrife747
Summary: One Saturday five incredible different soldiers are forced into having a days worth of detention together where they learn that actually.. they all have difficulties in life... The Breakfast Club/ Attack on titan.


The Science Club

Erwin Smith, the head of the scouting legion, a man who accepted nothing but perfect order was up and dressed in pristine uniform on his day off for one reason and one reason only. The detention of five Soldiers. Hanji Zoe a Scientist renowned for her knowledge of titans and her perfect information, Eren Jaeger a hot headed kid who had the ability to turn to a titan, Sasha Braus a food loving cadet from the new recruits, Jean Kirschtein a boy who had something against Eren Jaeger and the face of a horse and then there was Levi, a former thug who was a complete clean freak and had the nerves to go against his regulations, in Erwin's eyes he was merely a criminal. Today would be long and hard but it was worth wasting the soldiers time and making them feel like crap. Erwin fixed up the paperwork on his desk and made his way to the library were they would stay for the day.

Eren frowned as he made his way to the library a look of anger etched on his face. He was a titan shifter and was liked by most of the guys so why should he have to come and do a stupid detention. He gave a quick nod to Sasha who frowned and quickly made her way inside, he sighed and followed wondering why the freak was here. As he walked in he noted the fact that Hanji was here too and Jean was sat across from his seat, giving Jean a look of displeasure he sat down and stared at the clock. How the hell would he last today.. nothing could make this worse he thought to himself thus jinxing himself yet again as a slam was heard and Levi strode in and kicked Hanji from his seat slumping down and chuckling at the others in an annoying way. Eren mentally cursed and braced himself for the day of torture to come. Erwin walked in a frown lacing his face making Hanji suddenly sit up, worried of pissing him off further. "Today all five of you will sit here and write an Essay explaining who and what you are.. there will be no chatting and no leaving the seats..." as normal Levi put his hand up and stated in a mocking tone "But Sir what if I gotta go piss?" Erwin sighed and glared at Levi "you can piss your pants you little shit".

Levi gave an icy glare, "Fuck you!" he shouted making everyone look worriedly at Erwin the room becoming filled with tension. Erwin chuckled "You're not fooling anyone, Levi. The next screw that falls out will be you."

"eat my shorts" Levi stated calmly. "what was that?" Erwin's voice was slowly raising. "Eat.. My..Shorts.." Erwin glared an icy tone to his voice, "You just bought yourself another Saturday."

Levi pouted a smirk slowly gracing his face, "Ohh I'm crushed~".

"You just bought yourself one more" Erwin stated his voice getting louder. "Well I'm free the Saturday after that. Beyond that, I'm going to have to check my calendar" Levi answered.

"Good, cause it's going to be filled. We'll keep going. You want another one? Just say the word say it. Instead of going to prison you'll come here. Are you through?" Erwin had gained back his calm personality and was set to make Levis weekends to come hell. Levi had noted Erwin's victory in this and decided to go on the defence. "No". Erwin smiled and looked smug,"I'm doing society a favour".Levi rolled his eyes. "So?" Erwin sighed, his voice raising again.

"That's another one right now! I've got you for the rest of your natural born life if you don't watch your step. You want another one?" Levi growled in annoyance. "Yes".

The commander gave a short huff of disapproval "You got it! You got another one right there! That's another one pal!"

Jean Glared at Levi "Cut it out!" he shouted.

Erwin continued looking at Levi in disapproval "You through?" Levi glared at him and retorted with "Not even close bud!". Erwin shouted at him "Good! You got one more right there!"

Levi chuckled "You really think I give a shit?" Erwin took a deep breath "Another! You through?"

Levi smirked "How many is that?" Erwin gave a quick count and smirked at the power he had gained. Hanji frowned and spoke out "That's seven including when we first came in and you asked whether Barry Manilow knew that he raided his closet"

Erwin rolled his eyes and gave Hanji a dirty look. "Now it's eight. You stay out of this".

he frowned and shook her head, "Excuse me sir, it's seven". Erwin growled in annoyance, "i said stay out of it Zoe!" Hanji looked down and apologised quickly. Erwin smirked and chuckled at Levi, "Your ass is mine for the next two months Levi, heh Two months.." Levi glared and watched as he left the room, as the door closed he gave a face of utter anger and screamed "FUCK YOU!".


End file.
